


Give Me Love, Give Me Touch

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cuddling, February Prompts, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, rosebuddwrites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Rosebudd February* Smut** Prompts* My February was a mess so now I'm just filling these when I feel like it.** Mostly smut, but ratings are indicated on each chapter.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 39
Kudos: 265





	1. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be taking on any other writing but this prompt list was too enticing, so I'm gonna do my best to fill 'em.
> 
> Tags will be updated with new chapters. I'll be writing other pairings too.
> 
> This is not part of the CRJ series, but the title is inspired by "Gimme Love."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddles  
> Pairing: David/Patrick  
> Setting: Sometime between "The Plant" and "Housewarming."  
> Rating: T

For the umpteenth time since meeting David, Patrick thinks this is the happiest he’s ever been.

They’d spent the better part of the day moving Patrick into his new apartment. There was still plenty left to do, but Patrick had just finished making the bed with freshly laundered sheets when he looked up to find David staring, the box he’d been unpacking completely forgotten. All Patrick had to do was straighten up and smile knowingly at David, and then David was there, kissing him as they pulled off each other’s clothes.

Now, atop the rumpled bedspread that will have to be changed again, they lay curled up together, sweat cooling on their skin. David’s arm is thrown across Patrick’s stomach, his head on Patrick’s chest. Patrick runs his fingers gently through David’s mussed hair, lost in the comforting sound of their synced breathing.

Enough time has passed that the late afternoon light is withdrawing from the room. They should get up and turn on a lamp, get cleaned up and dressed, start thinking about dinner, finish up the unpacking. But neither of them is in a hurry to move. Quite the opposite, it seems, as David heaves a big sigh and tries to hold Patrick closer.

Patrick is getting cold where he’s not in contact with David. He thinks about trying to reach the throw blanket at the end of the bed, but to move even that much feels like it would break the spell. They’ll have to move eventually, but they can put it off a little longer. This place is his own, is  _ their _ own, where they can just be. And Patrick has never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shockingly, I kept this to an almost drabbly length, but don't worry, I will certainly go off the word count rails with some of the other prompts. Stay tuned, and thanks for reading. 😘
> 
> Say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss  
> Pairing: David/Patrick  
> Setting: Night at Stevie's  
> Rating: E?

They haven't really talked about it, so David doesn't know what kind of inklings Patrick had had about his sexuality before they'd met. He just knows that for a man who has never been with a man before, he's remarkably unselfconscious about exploring this newfound part of himself with David.

And so when David finds himself spread out naked in Stevie's borrowed bed, fully exposed under the scrutiny of Patrick's curious eyes for the first time, he thinks that maybe he should have seen this coming.

There's no question about whether Patrick likes what he sees. He'd at least had the courtesy to also get naked before climbing on top of him, so David can see and feel just how much Patrick likes what he's seeing and feeling. Still, it's intense, to be looked at like this. 

After a long moment, Patrick runs his hands up David's chest and then leans down to kiss him. Patrick must feel David's unease, so he kisses him again, and again, softly and with feeling, and David feels some of the tension leave his body. 

Patrick's kisses start to trail away from his mouth to his jaw, then down to the side of David's neck. He spends some time there, probably because of the way David's breathing picks up. Patrick switches to the other side of David's neck, and when his lips find a particularly sensitive spot, David's breath catches and his hips jerk. He exhales an apology, which turns out to be entirely unnecessary as Patrick decides to exploit his discovery, kissing and licking over that same spot until David is panting.

And then Patrick is moving on, kissing down and across David's collarbones, then lower, pausing to nuzzle at his chest hair. It should be weird, but Patrick seems to like it, so David finds it endearing. Patrick continues his path down, kissing one of David's nipples, then the other. Again, he finds David more sensitive on one side than the other, so he lingers on the more sensitive nipple, kissing and sucking and drawing embarrassing little noises from David's throat.

By the time Patrick moves on again, David is far more turned on than self-conscious. Patrick kisses down his sternum, following the trail of hair down his stomach. David feels his breath on his cock just once before Patrick bypasses it to kiss and nip over his hip bones.

David half expects Patrick to keep going all the way down to his toes, but eventually, he stops feeling Patrick's lips on him altogether. He blinks his vision back into focus and looks down just in time to catch Patrick licking his lips, probably without realizing, as he looks down intently at David's body.

"You don't have to… do anything," David says.

Patrick looks up at him, and before David can really process his expression, he's moving back up to kiss David on the mouth, deep and desperate. David wraps his arms around him and their hips press together, making them both groan at the sensation.

"I want to," Patrick gasps against his lips. "I want to, I'm just… I don't know if I'll be any good."

"I don't want you to worry about that," David says, unable to stop rocking up against him. "If you want to… if you want to, you should...  _ please,  _ Patrick…"

Patrick pulls away suddenly and moves back down David's body. Just as David is trying to lift his head to look, he feels Patrick's lips on him, placing kisses at the base of his cock. Patrick moans as his kisses up further, and David is pretty sure he's about to die and go to heaven.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Time  
> Pairing: Stevie/Alexis  
> Setting: I guess it would be early season three-ish?  
> Rating: E

Stevie had thought it was a little strange when Alexis invited herself over. She hadn't even had David over to her apartment yet, and she was much closer to him than his sister. But when Alexis shows up with two bottles of wine, Stevie figures there are worse ways to spend an evening.

Alexis is a very physically affectionate person, always poking and swatting at people when she finds them charming or funny. Stevie is mostly the latter, not that she's trying. But her snarky, deadpan ways are apparently endlessly amusing to Alexis, and so she's being touched a lot as they sit at her kitchen table, talking and drinking.

By the time they're starting on the second bottle, Stevie notices how close Alexis is sitting. She can smell the light, citrusy scent of her perfume. One of her bare knees is touching one of Stevie's denim-clad ones. Stevie realizes she's staring at Alexis's legs, mostly uncovered by one of her signature mini dresses, and looks up quickly. The dark, intent look she's met with takes her by surprise. She doesn't remember what they had even been talking about, and now Alexis is reaching up and brushing Stevie's hair behind her ear, leaning in closer.

"Wait," Stevie says. "What is happening?"

Alexis leans back. "Oh. I thought we were on the same page."

"I'm not even sure what book this is."

Alexis lets out one of her frustrated, stressed-out little groans.

"Oh my god. I thought… since you just had that whole thing with Jake and David, and I'm working with Ted every day… I thought we might both want a little distraction."

"And by distraction, you mean…"

"Is this about David? Because I'm pretty sure he's over it, no offense."

"No, it's not about David."

"Okay, then what? Is it… is it me?"

Stevie huffs. "No, it's not… Alexis, I just don't do this. With… girls."

"Oh," Alexis says, like she hadn't expected that.

"And I didn't realize  _ you _ did," Stevie adds.

“I mean sure, I  _ lean _ a certain way. But what am I gonna do, say no to Evan Rachel Wood? By the way, David went out with her after me and there were, like, minimal hard feelings, so you probably have nothing to worry about.”

“Okay,” Stevie says, standing up and shaking her head, taking her wine glass with her. “Again, this isn’t about David. What even gave you the impression that I…”

Alexis gives her a pitying pout. “I mean, I know you can’t  _ actually _ tell by the way someone dresses, but…”

Stevie rolls her eyes.

“Okay, it’s not just that though!” Alexis says, standing as well. “I’ve seen you look at me like… I don’t know. I thought you were interested. I’m sorry if I misunderstood.” She groans again. "And now this is awkward, so I'm just gonna… see myself out."

Alexis heads for the door. Her hand is on the door knob when Stevie says, "Wait."

Alexis turns to look at Stevie, who sighs.

"Okay, to be fair, I'm usually looking at you because you've said or done something weird. But also you're… nice to look at. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that, though."

Apparently not taking offense to the "weird" comment, Alexis slinks back over to Stevie.

"So you  _ are _ interested?"

"Maybe."

"Mkay, I need a little more than to go on," Alexis says, plucking delicately at the collar of Stevie's plaid button-down.

Stevie thinks for a moment, then sets her glass down on the counter behind her.

"Maybe we can start with what you were about to do a minute ago?"

Alexis smiles, using both hands to brush both sides of Stevie's long, dark hair behind her ears. This time, before she leans in, she pauses to step out of her heels so she's not towering quite so much over Stevie.

And then Alexis is kissing her and it's… nice. It's really nice. Stevie has kissed girls before, to fulfill bottle spins and dares, and maybe once, drunkenly, out of genuine curiosity. This is different. This is intentional, and… okay, she's a little tipsy, but not enough to be unclear on what she wants. Which is this, and more of it.

Stevie's hands go to Alexis's waist and she pulls her closer, tilting her head and deepening the kiss. She feels Alexis smile against her lips, her fingers finding their way down to Stevie's collar again, then moving down to unbutton her shirt slowly. When she's done, Alexis pulls back to look, and Stevie half expects her to say something disapproving about her practical, plain bra. Instead, she looks back up at Stevie, holding her gaze as she walks her back toward her bed.

When they get to the foot of the bed, Alexis's hands go to the waist of Stevie's jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging them down. Stevie falls to sit on the bed, and Alexis kneels, pulling her jeans off, revealing a pair of simple, cotton boyshorts. She slides her hands back up from her knees to her thighs, and then reaches up to push Stevie’s open shirt off her shoulders.

“Are you, um… are you gonna take your clothes off too, or just mine?” Stevie asks, even as she tosses her shirt away.

Alexis smiles and stands, turning her back to Stevie and looking over her shoulder coyly. Stevie takes the hint, standing to unzip Alexis’s dress. She pushes it off of her shoulders, eyes trailing down her bare back. Alexis takes over and shrugs the dress off, letting it fall to the ground. She’s not wearing a bra, just a pair of lacy, coral-colored panties. She turns to face Stevie again, her arms crossed over her chest. Stevie couldn’t hide her interest now if she tried, not with the way Alexis is looking at her, a smile on her lips that Stevie could describe as dangerous. It’s really no wonder Alexis is full of wild tales of romance. In this moment, Stevie is about ready to run away with her, anywhere she wants to go.

With one arm still covering her chest, Alexis reaches around and unhooks Stevie’s bra. As she pulls it off, she lowers her arm, so they’re revealed to each other at the same time.

Stevie feels herself staring, and she feels Alexis watching her with a smirk, letting her. Even with that permission, it feels rude to just look for this long, so Stevie kisses her again. When Alexis kisses back, it's with less finesse than before, their hands all over each other. Alexis pushes her back on the bed, and Stevie scoots back, laying back as Alexis climbs on top of her and kisses her again.

Stevie runs her hands down Alexis's back, then up to tangle in her hair, unable to decide where she wants to touch her most. When Alexis pulls away, Stevie almost protests, but then Alexis’s hands are on the waistband of Stevie’s underwear, and she’s looking down at her, asking silently for permission. Stevie nods and Alexis pulls off her boyshorts, and Stevie quickly moves to get Alexis’s underwear off too.

And then they’re pressed together again, nothing between them. Alexis moves to slot her thigh between Stevie’s legs, and Stevie flushes impossibly warmer, both in arousal and embarrassment. She’s very wet, and it’s very apparent to both of them now.

“Sorry,” she says without thinking, then wrinkles her nose at herself.

“Don’t be sorry,” Alexis says. “Can you just…”

Alexis encourages Stevie to bend the knee of the leg she has between Alexis’s, and then Alexis rocks into it and they both sigh at the contact. Alexis bends back down to kiss her and starts rocking with purpose.

It's not long before Stevie has to pull away to pant, as Alexis braces her hands on the bed and thrusts harder. Stevie can tell that the way she's moving is benefiting her more than Alexis, but she can't manage to do much more than hold tight to Alexis's waist.

Suddenly, Stevie is tickled by the spill of Alexis's hair as she ducks to kiss down her neck, then down further still to her chest. She turns to one of Stevie's nipples, giving her a few kittenish licks, then closing her lips around it and sucking. Stevie’s hips buck and she gasps, coming against Alexis's thigh, the sensation of Alexis’s teeth and tongue tipping her over the edge. She’s still catching her breath when Alexis sits up, positioning herself now to her own benefit, so that she can get herself off against Stevie.

Emboldened - or just too fucked out to be self-conscious anymore - Stevie gets her hand between them, between Alexis’s legs. Alexis takes Stevie’s wrist, moving her fingers where she wants them. Stevie wouldn't expect anything less from Alexis, and lets herself be moved. Her mouth drops open when Alexis rocks down and gasps, two of Stevie's fingers pressed just right to Alexis's clit. Stevie watches, enraptured, as Alexis throws her head back, the breathy sounds she's making getting higher and higher until suddenly she stops, tensing for a moment, then moaning as she comes, shuddering through it.

Alexis's eyes are closed and she has an incredibly satisfied smile on her face as she comes down from it. Stevie, meanwhile, feels like she's going to combust, and slips her free hand between her own legs for some relief. She's sensitive but still so turned on, and it wouldn't take much to make her come again.

"Mm-mm."

Stevie stops and looks up and finds Alexis watching her. She flips her hair back out of her face and moves off of Stevie, settling between her legs.

"I got you, babe," she says, batting Stevie's hand away, and then sliding one of her own fingers inside her.

Stevie arches her back and moans so loud she surprises herself. She doesn't have brain capacity to overthink it though, because Alexis is fucking her slow and deep, and leaning down lower until her mouth joins her finger. She kisses and sucks and licks at Stevie's sensitive clit, and Stevie wishes she wasn't so close so she could enjoy this longer. She pushes Alexis's hair back and looks down at her. Alexis meets her gaze and hums happily, and Stevie comes again, fingers tightening in Alexis's hair.

Once Stevie relaxes into the mattress, Alexis pulls back, wipes her mouth demurely, and lays down on her side next to her. When Stevie feels Alexis twirling a bit of her hair with her finger, she opens her eyes and looks over.

"So…" Alexis says. "What did you think?"

Stevie sighs deeply. "I think I should reconsider white wine."

"Mmkay, I don't know what that means…"

Stevie sits up and rolls on her side so she can kiss Alexis. She pulls back, biting her lip.

"That was fun," she says, sincerely. "Are… you good?"

Alexis smiles brightly. "So good, girl." She taps Stevie on the nose with her finger, and then she rolls away, climbing off the bed.

Stevie watches as Alexis picks up her underwear, and then Stevie's shirt. She puts on the plaid button-down and winks awkwardly at Stevie before heading to the bathroom.

Stevie makes no move to get up. She's got some things to think about, but she thinks she'll doze for a bit first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As predicted, I have fallen several days behind, and now I'm back with a very much not drabble length chapter. It was fun to write though, and I hope it was fun to read. ❤️


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Masturbation  
> Pairing: Stevie/self-care.  
> Setting: Sometime vaguely in the lead up to the wedding.  
> Rating: M

It's not like Stevie didn't know what she was getting into when she said yes to being David's maid of honour. But with all the running around to tailors and bakeshops and florists, David's higher-than-ever energy, and the motel expansion to deal with on top of it all, Stevie is exhausted.

By the time she, Alexis, David, and Patrick go away together to a nice hotel and spa for a weekend - an alternative to Alexis and Stevie's more debauched ideas for bachelor parties - she's not even up for scheduled relaxation. Alexis's insistence that she take advantage of something the spa offers gets her as far as scheduling a massage, which she quickly cancels in favor of going back to the hotel room.

She's sharing the room with Alexis, who is currently getting something called a seaweed wrap, which Stevie is fairly certain isn't sushi-related. She collapses one of the plush beds and thinks about just taking a nap, but then she remembers the gift basket that had been waiting for them in the room as part of their fancy weekend package had bubble bath in it.

It's a luxury she hasn't partaken in since she was a kid. When she'd stay at her aunt's, Maureen would fill the tub with bubbles and toy boats, and Stevie loved it. The tub in her apartment now was old and small and not ideal for baths. The tub in this hotel room is large and sparkling clean, so Stevie draws a bath and adds the bubbles, which are packaged to look like wine and smell like roses.

She gets undressed, ties her hair up, and as a final touch before she gets in, she puts on some Sarah McLachlan on her phone.

She sinks into the warm, sudsy water, and into the soothing sound of Sarah's voice, and finds herself really, truly relaxing for the first time in weeks. She gathers up some bubbles with both hands and blows them into the air with a grin. Then she settles back, eyes closed, hands resting on her stomach under the water.

Taking a deep breath, Stevie trails her fingers down her body, to her thighs. She bends her knees and lets them fall open, one hand still on her thigh, the other slipping between her legs. It's been a while since Emir, and she hasn't been with anyone since then. She hasn't had much energy to spare to take care of herself, either. She's overdue.

Her body seems to agree, responding immediately to her touch. She sighs, heading lolling to the side. She's not thinking of anything or anyone, just feeling. She circles a fingertip over her clit, then trails it lower, pressing in to feel the wetness already gathering inside. She makes a small sound in the back of her throat, and it must be at the exact moment that the door to the room opens, because she doesn’t realize she’s no longer alone until the bathroom door is swinging open.

“Oh my god!”

“Oh my _god_!”

Stevie flails, splashing a bit, and Alexis stands frozen in the doorway.

“Don’t you knock?!” Stevie exclaims.

“You were supposed to be getting a massage, I didn’t think anyone would be here!”

“Well I am, so can you…?” Stevie jerks her head toward the door.

Alexis opens her mouth to respond, then stops. Stevie realizes she’s taking in the scene, the bubble bath, the Sarah McLachlan. Alexis presses her lips together and smiles, hand drawing up together in front of her chest.

“Stevie. Were you just-?”

“No! I mean… was I just what? No you know what, no, whatever you were gonna ask, the answer is no.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Stevie. If this is what finally gets you to chill out, by all means, you should go for it.”

“Oh my god,” Stevie whispers, squeezing her eyes shut, face hot with embarrassment.

There’s a knock on the hotel room door, and Stevie opens her eyes to see Alexis leaving to answer it, leaving the bathroom door open.

“Alexis, wait!”

But it’s too late. Stevie can hear David and Patrick’s voices joining Alexis’s, and then she’s leading them into the room, past the open bathroom door. Of course, David glances in and sees Stevie in the tub, so he stops in the doorway. Patrick at least has the common decency to realize what he’s looked in on and look away immediately, stepping past the doorway quickly.

“Oh hi,” David says, grinning. “Are we interrupting something?”

“Yes, you are. So can you please close the door?”

“Yeah, leave her alone, David,” Alexis chimes in, just out of Stevie’s line of sight. “Stevie was partaking in some much needed self-love.”

David gasps, delighted. “Did you finally invest in a waterproof vibrator?”

“David, I swear to god…” Stevie grumbles.

“The Sarah McLachlan is a nice touch. I mean, I knew you liked her, but I didn’t realize you liked her like _that_.”

“Oh my _god_ , what do you _want_?”

“Um, we just came by to see what scents were in your gift basket, and if you’d be willing to trade any.”

Stevie picks up the partially used bottle of bubble bath off the edge of the tub and chucks it at David. He fails to dodge it and yelps when it hits him in the arm.

“Take whatever you want, just close the door!”

“Okay, okay!” David says, finally closing the door and giving Stevie back her solitude.

But the moment has passed. Outside the door, she hears is Alexis telling David he can’t actually take whatever he wants, because she gets a say too. Stevie sinks down into her bubble bath, submerging herself entirely, as if that could wash away the last few minutes.


	5. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blow job  
> Pairing: David/Patrick  
> Setting: Weeks post-The Premiere (aka weeks post-wisdom teeth removal)  
> Rating: E

They're having a quiet evening in. David is sitting on Patrick's couch reading, while Patrick sits on the floor between his legs, filling out applications at the coffee table. They're aiming to have a presence at more holiday markets this year, and Patrick wants to get as many applications done as early as possible, before they need to turn the focus entirely on the wedding.

Eventually satisfied with his work for the day, Patrick closes his laptop, raising his arms above his head to stretch out his back. After he drops his arms back down, he feels David's hand on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing at the base of his neck. 

"All done?"

"For now."

Patrick leans back against the couch, then to one side, so that he's pressed against one of David's legs. He sags and turns his face to kiss David's knee, exposed in his ripped jeans. David hums, but then his hand is gone, turning the page in his book. Patrick turns so that he's kneeling, facing David, and runs his hands up David's thighs. David smirks the tiniest bit, but doesn't look up from his book.

Not deterred by David's clearly feigned disinterest, Patrick pushes David's legs apart and kisses up one of his clothed thighs. His hands slide up further, pushing up under David’s sweater, then undoing the button on his pants. It’s then that David shifts, looking away from his book, but keeping hold of it with his finger marking the page he was on.

“Can I help you with something?” David asks, all smirk and dimples.

Patrick doesn’t answer. Instead, he holds his gaze as long as he can before leaning in to kiss David over the zipper of his pants. David inhales sharply, then sets his book down and guides Patrick to kneel up straighter with a hand on each side of his face.

“Open,” David says.

“Need to get your pants off first.”

“Mm-mm. Let me see,” David clarifies, one of his thumbs pressing gently on Patrick’s lower lip. Patrick’s shoulders sag.

“David, I’m-”

“Let me see.”

Patrick sighs and opens his mouth. David looks in, turning Patrick’s head minutely to get a good look.

“I ‘old you issh ‘ine,” Patrick says.

David lets him go. “That website said it could take months for you to fully heal after getting your wisdom teeth out.”

“It’s practically _been_ a month,” Patrick says. “I can eat just fine, I don’t have any pain anymore, I am _fine_.”

“I just… if we have to rush you back to the dentist because we… because _I_ …”

“Okay, David,” Patrick says evenly, placing his hands on David’s knees. “You’ve taken very good care of me after this surgery, and I appreciate it so much. But I am _fine_. If you don’t want to, we won’t, but if you’re just being careful with me, it’s been weeks, and…” Patrick sighs. “David, I need it.”

“Oh,” David says softly, trying to hide his smile. “You _need_ it.”

“Kind of, yeah.” Patrick clears his throat. “So…” His hands go back to David’s fly. “What if I just promise to take it easy? Go nice and slow, so that there’s no way you could hurt me.”

David inhales sharply and shifts, looking anywhere but at Patrick when he says, “I guess, if you… if you want and you’re, um, careful.”

Patrick smiles. “I’m gonna be _so_ careful.”

To make his point, Patrick takes hold of David's waistband and tugs gently, waiting for David to lift his hips to make his job easier. He gets his pants and underwear down to his ankles and slides his hands back up over David's knees, up to his thighs. He looks up to find David failing spectacularly at keeping his face neutral, watching Patrick, lips pressed together in anticipation. Patrick smiles, taking David's dick in his hand and leaning down to lick teasingly at him. David takes a sharp breath and squirms, so Patrick does it again and again, before finally taking him into his mouth.

Patrick just holds him there on his tongue with barely any suction, looking up at David, who continues to fidget restlessly. He's getting hard in Patrick's mouth, and soon, Patrick can't stay passive. Still, he keeps his mouth gentle, bobbing his head slowly until David’s breath is coming fast and Patrick can taste him leaking on his tongue. When Patrick pulls all the way off, David exhales sharply in frustration.

"Do you need more, David?" Patrick asks, faux-innocently. "I'd be happy to, but I don't want you to worry that I’m overdoing it."

David tries to glare, but he's turned on and unfocused. Patrick keeps his hands on David’s thighs, purposely not using them to give him any relief. Eventually, David shakes his head.

“No. You should take it easy.”

Patrick can’t fight his smile entirely as he says, “Okay David. If that’s what you want.”

He lowers his mouth very gently back onto David’s cock. David’s eyes roll back and his head falls back against the couch. It’s too much and really not enough all at once, and it’s starting to make Patrick feel restless too. He wants to go all out, give David exactly what he needs, but they’re both stubborn, and if David is going to insist on coddling him, he’s going to draw this out as long as he has to.

Or at least as long as he can. When Patrick realizes David’s nails are digging into the couch cushions as he tries to fight the urge to thrust into Patrick’s mouth, Patrick moans and takes him a little deeper, sucking a little harder, for just a few seconds. The sound David makes weakens Patrick’s resolve further, and he lets go of one of David’s thighs so that he can shove a hand down his own sweatpants and give himself some relief. He assumes David has looked to see what he’s doing, because he hears another high, desperate sound from above him.

At this rate, Patrick is going to come before David, so he moves his other hand from David’s thigh to the base of his dick, pulling back to lick and suck and lavish attention to the head of his cock, while using his hand strokes him. David groans loudly, and one of his hands comes up to the back of Patrick’s head, petting at him shakily, but not pushing him. Patrick takes that to mean he’s close, and a moment later, David is coming, spilling hot into his mouth. Patrick swallows him down, stroking himself roughly inside the confines of his clothes until he follows, making a mess in his pants.

They both sag, David further into the couch, and Patrick against one of David’s legs. David isn’t rushing to check on Patrick’s mouth, and Patrick counts that as a victory. After a long sigh, David sits up a little, and Patrick looks up to meet his gaze.

“You have done _that_ in a while,” David says, grinning lazily.

Patrick looks down at the hand he still has in his pants. He can feel himself starting to blush, but he shrugs.

“Told you I needed it,” he says, doing his best to wipe his hand off on his underwear before getting up and plopping down on the sofa next to David.

“I guess I’m a little sorry. But I won’t apologize for worrying about your well-being.”

“It’s okay, I don’t want you to,” Patrick says with a soft smile. He lets his gaze drop to David’s mouth and David takes the hint and leans in to kiss him.

When Patrick opens his mouth to David’s tongue, he winces. David feels it and pulls back, wide-eyed.

“Oh my god, I _did_ hurt you!” he gasps. “I knew we shouldn’t have-”

“No, David you didn’t,” Patrick says. “Or… well, I guess you kind of… it’s not-”

“Let me see,” David insists, placing his hands on Patrick’s face again. Patrick takes his hands in his, pulling them off of him. He’s laughing, which David doesn’t seem to appreciate at all.

“David, it’s been weeks since I’ve done that. I think… my jaw, I’m just… I should have stretched first?”

David’s expression morphs no less than five times as he processes what Patrick is saying.

“Are there stretches for that?” Patrick asks. “Or do I just need to get back into practice?”

“Okay, you’ve made your point,” David mumbles.

“I guess I should have seen this coming. You’re just so big, and-”

“Uh-huh, thank you so much, I’m just gonna go take the bathroom first,” David says, standing and stomping off to do just that.

“I love you!” Patrick calls after him.

“Put some ice on your jaw!” David calls back from behind the closed bathroom door.


	6. Clothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clothed  
> Pairing: David/Patrick  
> Setting: Their wedding, but this is being written before we actually know how it happens on the show, so this is completely made up. I also started writing this before a certain character's departure, who's appearance presumably makes this extra AU-y.  
> Rating: M

It's quiet in David and Alexis's room at the motel. Patrick lingers for a moment in the bathroom after washing his hands, looking at himself in the mirror. He looks sharp in his jacket, waistcoat, and kilt, having decided to go the highland dress route with David’s encouragement, and he feels amazing. Outside, his and David's wedding reception is in full swing. It's overwhelming, but in the best way. He just needs a minute to let it sink in.

He hears the door to the room open, so he exits the bathroom. He smiles when he finds David, gorgeous in his tux, closing the door behind him.

"Hi," Patrick says.

"Hi," David replies, going over to him. "Everything okay?"

"More than okay." Patrick wraps his arms around David's waist, and David's arms wrap around his shoulders. David looks down at him approvingly.

"You look so handsome," he says.

"So do you."

David smirks. "I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"Me either."

"No, I mean I literally can't wait for our honeymoon. Not for another second."

Before Patrick can respond, David is dropping to his knees. He places his hands on Patrick’s hips and slides them all the way down to his knee-high socks. He pauses with his hands on Patrick’s calves, looking up at him mischievously.

"David…"

"I just wanna see something real quick," David says, sliding his hands back up and pulling up Patrick’s kilt so he can peek under it. He gasps and reemerges with an absolutely delighted smile. "You went traditional!"

"Don't get too excited," Patrick says, brushing an errant strand back into David's otherwise perfect coif. "I just lost a game the night my cousins took me out."

David looks even more thrilled. "What was the game?"

Patrick sighs. "I wasn't allowed to say your name all night. I was fine while I was sober, but they were basically feeding me shots and… you know how I get."

"Yes, you become very complimentary of me," David says, grinning. "So when I asked you how drinks with your cousins went and you said 'fine'..."

"They made fun of me mercilessly," Patrick says, but he's smiling. "They were also very happy for me. Not happy enough to let the bet go, though."

"Lucky me," David says, encouraging Patrick back a few steps so he's leaning against a wall. He follows him on his knees, then pulls the kilt back up.

"David…"

"I can make it quick I promise."

Patrick laughs. "Oh I know you can. I was just going to ask if you'd locked the door."

"Yes, yes I did," David says, and then he's ducking under the kilt and talking Patrick's cock in his mouth.

The idea of having a wedding had always seemed so formal to Patrick, an order of events that added up to being married. He never imagined it being so beautifully sentimental and personal and _fun_. He certainly hadn't imagined an illicit intermission with his husband. But to be fair, he hadn't even imagined the husband part at all until fairly recently in his life.

He tips his head back and sighs, one hand resting on the back of David's tartan-covered head. David's mouth has been a weakness of Patrick's from day one. It doesn't look like marriage is going to change that one bit.

His clothes are getting bunched up now, but he doesn't care. His breath comes fast, ending in a litany of yeses and, unsurprisingly, David's name, as he comes in his husband's talented mouth.

David's hair is far more mussed when he reemerges this time, and Patrick can't take the sight of that combined with David's smug smile, so he pulls him to his feet immediately for a breathless kiss. His hands go to undo David's pants, but David stops him.

"Later," he says, kissing Patrick once more. "Just needed a little something to hold me over."

Patrick lets his head fall back against the wall with a disappointed groan, but his giddy happiness wins out and he can't help but grin.

They freshen up in the bathroom together, and Patrick is just about to ask if one of them should go out before the other when there’s a knock at the motel door.

“Busted,” Patrick whispers, and David grimaces. Patrick tugs on his lapels one last time and pats David on the back. “Come on.”

When they answer the door, they come face to face with Ted.

“Fellas!” Ted says, cheery but awkward.

“Sorry Ted, did you need the bathroom?” Patrick asks, far more smoothly than he would on any other day.

“No, actually, Alexis noticed you were both missing, and I volunteered to come find you in case you were…” Ted’s hands start to raise, but he thinks better of gesturing and drops them again.

“Mm, so you thought we might be having a _private moment_ , and you _volunteered_ to come find us?” David asks.

“I’m now realizing how that sounds,” Ted says. “I just thought, better me than your sister, or sister-in-law.”

“Well thank you, Ted, that’s very considerate,” Patrick says, patting him on the shoulder as he steps past him.

“Yes, thank you so much,” David repeats, following Patrick out.

Ted follows them back at a polite distance, his eyes averted. When David peeks back to see this, he takes the opportunity to bump Patrick teasingly with his elbow. Patrick bumps him back, and soon they’re both giggling quietly. David puts a stop to the nudging by linking his arm with Patrick’s as they rejoin their party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the vagueness of Patrick's outfit description. I did very little research, and I don't remember what the prevailing opinion on kilt colors was back when that kilt convo happened on Tumblr, so I figured I'd let y'all imagine whatever you'd like best.


	7. Half-Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Half-Dressed  
> Pairing: David/Patrick  
> Setting: Merry Christmas, Johnny Rose  
> Rating: E

David doesn't take a jacket to walk Patrick out to his car after the Christmas party at the motel. The idea is that if he's uncomfortable in the cold, he won't be tempted to make out with Patrick against his car for an hour.

He should really know better by now.

Patrick isn't even coy about it. When they're a few steps away from the car, he turns around, backing the rest of the way up to the backseat door on the passenger side, tugging David along with him by his sweater. David crashes into his embrace and then they're kissing, slow and hot in the cold of the December night.

"Who needs mistletoe?" Patrick says when he's pulled back to press his icy nose against the side of David's neck, kissing and nibbling there before David has a chance to complain.

"Certainly not me," David replies, a visible exhalation into the air. "I'm allergic."

Patrick pulls back to look at him, concern apparent even in his heavy-lidded eyes.

"Really?"

"Mhm. It's a long, harrowing story that I can't remember a single detail of while you're doing that with your hands."

Patrick looks down at where his hands are low on David's hips, thumbs pressed in right where he's most sensitive.

"Sorry," he says, but he's not, not even a little. David would know this even if Patrick's next move wasn't pulling their hips together and kissing him again, which it is. They wrap their arms around each other, partially to ward off the winter air, and mostly because they just can't seem to get close enough to each other.

That winter air starts to win out, though, and David begins to shiver.

"I should go. You should get back inside," Patrick says, even as he wraps his arms tighter around David.

"Uh-huh," David says, leaning his forehead against Patrick's, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Or…"

David opens his eyes. "Or…?"

Patrick lets go with one arm to reach into his pocket and get ahold of his keys. Behind him, the car beeps and the doors unlock. Patrick moves them enough to open the door to the backseat behind them.

"Okay, I have to be able to go back and face my family after you leave," David protests half-heartedly.

"What do you think we're gonna do in there, David?" Patrick teases. "I thought we could just get out of the cold, have some nice, appropriate conversa-"

David cuts him off with a kiss and Patrick laughs into it until David bites his lip and pushes his tongue into Patrick's mouth. Patrick groans and grips the front of David's sweater.

"Okay," David huffs. "Okay go, we can… just for a few minutes, just…"

"Uh-huh, a few minutes," Patrick agrees, though they both know from experience that they’d never manage just a few minutes. He tugs his jacket off and ducks into the back seat, scooting back to lean against the opposite door. David crawls in after him, reaching back awkwardly to close the door. Patrick pulls his keys all the way out of his pocket this time to lock the doors, then tosses them onto the driver’s seat.

"Uh-uh, give it," David says when Patrick moves to toss his jacket there too. David takes it instead and folds it up, encouraging Patrick to lean forward so he can tuck it between his head and the door.

"It's almost like you've done this before," Patrick says, as both of them work to get Patrick's sweater off.

"Had 'appropriate conversation' in the back seat of a car? Never," David says, getting the sweater off and tossing it into the front seat. He then gets his hands under Patrick’s t-shirt, warming his icy fingers against the hot skin beneath. Patrick hisses and gets his hands under David’s sweater and does the same thing.

“Ah!” David yelps, moving his hands so he can bat Patrick’s away.

“Come on, David,” Patrick says, pawing at the front of David’s sweater. “Warm me up.”

David huffs, maybe a little annoyed, but mostly turned on. He braces himself on the passenger seat so he can sit up enough to pull his own sweater off, dropping it on top of Patrick’s. Then he leans back down to kiss Patrick hard, one of his hands feeling around for anywhere to brace himself while the other one slides around to the back of Patrick’s neck. One of Patrick’s hands settles on David’s back, and the other slides up the back of his head. Both of them attempt to adjust their legs, but find there’s no room to do so, so they stay cramped and tangled the way they are. David knows he won’t be able to stay like this forever. His back and the knee he has between Patrick’s legs are already beginning to protest. But then the hand Patrick has on his back slips lower, pushing as Patrick thrusts his hips up, and he thinks maybe the pleasure will outweigh the pain for a little longer. Patrick pulls his mouth away from David and moans out loud as he continues to roll his hips.

“Oh fuck, David, touch me, please,” he pants.

David moves his hand from behind Patrick’s neck and wedges it between them, pressing it against Patrick’s crotch. He basks in the sound Patrick makes, desperate and needy. He really wants to get Patrick’s pants off, but…

“There are wipes in the glove compartment if we… if you wanted to…” Patrick says, as if reading David’s mind. That makes David feel a lot better about continuing, but he has to pull back and raise an eyebrow at Patrick first.

“Did you _plan_ this?”

“What? No, I just… I bought some more for home and forgot to bring them in.”

“Uh-huh,” David teases, sitting up and straining to reach for the glove compartment. He finds the wipes and sets them within reach on the passenger’s seat. “Is there lube ‘for home’ too or…”

“‘Fraid not,” Patrick sighs. “I think we can manage, though.”

“Oh, can we?” David asks, even as he’s already making quick work of Patrick’s belt and fly.

Patrick grunts as he, with David’s help, wiggles and pushes his pants down just enough to expose his dick.

“Yeah, I’m already- _ah_ …” Patrick trails off when David wraps his now-warm hand around his cock, rubbing the wetness at the tip with his thumb.

“Yes, I see you’re ‘already’,” David teases. It’s not actually enough for David’s liking, though, so he draws his hand away to spit in it, rolling his eyes when he sees Patrick watching him, eyes heavy-lidded and teeth digging into his lower lip.

“Only doing this because we don’t have anything else,” David says, taking Patrick back in hand and stroking.

“It’s hot.”

“You’re gross.”

“You love me though,” Patrick says, low and breathy.

“Mm, I do,” David whispers, leaning in closer and stroking Patrick’s cock faster. Patrick’s mouth falls open, and then his hand is on the back of David’s head, pulling him in for a messy kiss.

This shouldn’t be so hot, David thinks, but _god_ , it just _is_. He’d be sweating by now if he’d left left his sweater on, and he wishes he could have ditched his pants too, because he’s achingly hard from watching, touching, and listening to Patrick, flushed and panting beneath him. They’re not kissing anymore, but Patrick’s hand is still on the back of his neck, holding him close so they continue to exchange hot puffs of breath.

When Patrick tips his head back and starts snapping his hips up as much as he can into David’s grip, David pulls back enough use his free hand to push Patrick’s t-shirt up, just enough and just in time for him to come onto his stomach with a strained moan.

David would like to stay close, but now that he’s accomplished his mission, it’s harder to ignore the twinge in his back. So, reluctantly, he sits up, rolling his shoulders and grabbing the wipes to clean up while Patrick catches his breath.

“Thank you,” Patrick sighs eventually, one hand resting on his chest, the other flung against the door behind him. He uses the latter to accept a wipe from David.

“For saving your shirt? Or for almost ruining it?” David asks.

Patrick snorts softly. “Both?” When he’s sufficiently cleaned up, he pulls his pants up, sits up, and tugs his shirt down. “Whaddya say I almost ruin your shirt now?”

“I’d prefer to learn from our mistakes, thank you very much,” David says, but he can’t hide his anticipatory smile. He crosses his arms and starts pulling his shirt up by the hem when there’s a knock on the window, right behind David’s head. His eyes go wide, as do Patrick’s.

“Maybe if we sit very still-” Patrick starts to whisper, but there’s another knock, follow by a voice.

“I know the difference between windows that are frosted over and fogged up from the inside, you guys,” slurs a tipsy Stevie outside the window.

“ _Fuck_ ,” David groans quietly.

“I heard that,” Stevie says, knocking on the window some more. “Come on, it’s cold!”

Patrick finally leans into the front seat to find his keys, shoving them in the ignition so that David can roll down his window just enough for Stevie to see his furrowed brows and piercing glare.

“ _What_?” he asks.

She tries to look past him. “Patrick, can I get a ride home?”

“You own the motel, why can’t you stay here tonight?” David asks.

“Come on David, it’s Christmas Eve,” Patrick says gently.

“Yeah David,” Stevie says, poking her finger into the slightly opened window to wag it at him. She pulls it back before David can swat at her.

“Need I remind you that _I_ have to stay here on Christmas Eve? And every other day?” he says to both of them.

“If you guys need a minute to finish up, I can go back inside. Don’t know what I’m gonna say to your parents, but-”

“Okay, please hold, thank you so much,” David interrupts, rolling up the window. When he looks at Patrick, he’s met with a disapproving stare. “Oh relax. She knows my policy.”

“What policy?”

“No one goes without a ride,” David explains as he begrudgingly retrieves his sweater and pulls it back on. “I’ve called Ubers for exes from parties where I’d just be drunkenly dumped. From their phones of course, but still. I wouldn’t strand my worst enemy without a ride when they’re drunk. And tonight, Stevie is my worst enemy.”

David can put it as callously as he wants, but Patrick sees right through him. His eyes have gone all soft, and David wags a finger at him.

“No, stop it, this isn’t… I’m not…”

“Not what?” Patrick asks, swinging his legs over so he’s sitting normally in his seat. “A good friend?”

“I don’t have friends,” David says, reaching over to shove the wipes under the driver’s seat. He sits up and tries to smooth out his clothes. “I have a boyfriend and a Stevie.”

“Okay, David?” Patrick says, placing a warm hand on David’s knee. “What you’re doing is very generous. And I promise, I will make it up to you tomorrow morning with gingerbread pancakes and peppermint hot chocolate.”

David tries to keep his grumpy face on, but Patrick knows the key to his heart is a big breakfast. He sighs.

“And I suppose Ray _will_ still be out of town tomorrow…” David murmurs.

Patrick grins. “Yes. Yes he will.”

He leans in to kiss David, gentle but drawn out, until David pulls away.

“Okay, come on, you have to take Stevie home.”

Patrick gives him one last quick peck and says, “Okay. I love you.”

David rolls his eyes, a defense mechanism he still hasn’t shaken, but then he says, “I love you too.”

They exit the backseat to find Stevie pacing to keep warm in her giant coat and toque.

“Your chariot awaits,” David says to her, flatly.

“I hope you sanitized it,” she shoots back with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Writing is even harder than usual, with everything that's going on. I hope you're all taking care and hanging in there. ❤️


End file.
